


Broken Rules

by august_anon



Series: 300 Follower Celebration Prompts [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Ticklee Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Tickling, ler!patton, ticklish!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Virgil knew the consequences if he broke the rules of the challenge, he really did. And yet, here Patton was, needing to give him his “punishment.” Maybe it wasn’t a punishment at all, based off Virgil’s reactions.Warning: This is a tickle fic!!
Series: 300 Follower Celebration Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689796
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Broken Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from the list! This one was for:
> 
> 22\. “I love you, but this has to happen.”  
> 23\. “This is going to tickle. A lot.”  
> 24\. “Not in front of them!”

Patton knew a secret. He knew a secret about Virgil and he _knew_ he wasn’t supposed to tell.

But Virgil knew what the punishment was if he lost the challenge. Patton was even nice and only made the challenge last for once day! All Virgil had to do was not be self-deprecating or mean to himself for 24 hours, and he’d agreed! Even when Patton told him what the punishment was!

So he _knew_ he wasn’t supposed to tell... But Virgil also knew that he broke the rules.

“Virgil,” he pouted.

Virgil froze, as if finally processing what he had just said. “Patton, _wait_.”

Logan furrowed his brow, looking between the two of them.

“What’s going on?” Roman asked.

“You broke the rules, you have to take the punishment,” Patton said, still pouting, though his eyes began to take on a playful gleam.

“Patton, let’s talk about this,” Virgil said slowly, starting to back away.

“I love you,” he replied, preparing his stance. “But this has to happen.”

And then Patton lunged. Roman and Logan both jumped off the couch and out of the fray, clearly uncertain if they should get involved. After a bit of wrestling, Patton managed to get them both onto the couch, Patton holding Virgil snugly in his lap.

“Not in front of them!” Virgil cried, struggling to escape Patton’s hold.

“What are they doing?” Patton heard Roman murmur to Logan.

“I’m not sure, but it’ll probably be entertaining,” Logan whispered back.

Patton grinned. It certainly would be. “This is going to tickle,” Patton cooed in Virgil’s ear. “A lot.”

“No!” Virgil squealed, struggling some more.

And yet, Patton noted, Virgil was _stronger_ than him, _and_ faster. He could easily get away if he really wanted to, and yet Patton still had him firmly in his lap. Patton’s grin morphed into a smirk. So _that_ was the game Virgil was playing at, hm? He started lightly scribbling his fingers against Virgil’s sides, and Virgil squirmed in his lap.

“This is your first offense of the day,” Patton hummed thoughtfully, acting as if he wasn’t about to completely demolish Virgil with his fingers. “So your first punishment shouldn’t be _too_ severe. What do you think?”

“Patton!” Virgil squealed, gripping Patton’s wrists in his hands, yet doing nothing to pull them away.

“What is it sweetpea?” He asked, slipping his hands up to scratch at Virgil’s ribs, making sure to get each and every bone and in between them, too.

“Please!”

“Please, what, silly?”

“I think he means ‘please tickle me more,’ Pat.” Roman called out with a cheeky grin.

“Wait!” Virgil squealed when Patton’s hands sneaked up into his underarms.

“No more waiting,” Logan said. “I’m rather interested to see where this goes.”

“Your laugh is so cute, my little gigglebug!” Patton cooed, leaning in to blow on Virgil’s ears and neck.

“No it’s not!”

Patton smirked. He knew it would be wrong to fish like this, but... Virgil was smart. He wouldn’t fall for it if he didn’t _want_ to, even distracted as he was.

“Aww, it isn’t? Why not, kiddo?”

Virgil turned his head to shoot him a side-glance out of his teary eyes. Oh yeah, he knew what Patton was trying to do. And yet...

“It sucks!” Virgil yelled.

Patton blew a big, fat raspberry on the back of Virgil’s neck, hands immediately shooting down to his stomach. Virgil screamed and doubled over in Patton’s hold, cackling and gasping for breath. He only got louder when Patton vibrated a hand into his bellybutton.

“That means _double_ punishment, Vee-Vee!”

Virgil didn’t answer, he just kept laughing.

Patton caught Logan and Roman’s eyes, both smirking in their direction. Patton grinned devilishly. They matched it.

“I think we need some _help_ with this one, _really_ teach you a lesson, what do you think, gigglemunch?”

Patton slowed down the tickles, making sure Virgil could answer and say ‘no’ or ‘stop’ if he really wanted to. Virgil panted for breath between giggles.

“Oh, please,” Virgil said, far too cocky for someone who was just tickled to breathlessness. “Bring your worst.”

“If you say so,” Patton sing-songed.

Virgil shrieked as Logan and Roman lunged. He didn’t stop laughing for a _long_ time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, thanks for reading everyone! I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment or kudos if you feel so inclined, and feel free to come hang out with me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
